Death is Forever
by freaky-callback-girl
Summary: Many people are killed from drunk drivers but what happens when one of our beloved characters is a victim. This is for Red Ribbon Week. T for character death


**Okay so at my school this week it's red ribbon week and it was day of the dead (4 those who don't know that's when the school pulls out students from classes and pretends they were killed by a drunk driver then there 'ghosts' ) so this story is kinda inspired by red ribbon week.**

* * *

Miley was walking home from school one drizzly Monday. It had a sad feeling in the air yet she didn't know why. Miley was crossing the last street before hers when a car came rushing at her at 85mph she had no time to go anywhere. Her world went black.

The car sped off leaving a dead girl laying on the ground. Jake Ryan had seen the entire thing. He ran over to her and got her off the road and only one thing came to his mind. _No Pulse, There is no pulse._

Jake called the police and they were there shortly. Jake could hardly tell the story through his tears.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

He told a the police the story and they got Mr. Stewart down there fast. There was already a small group of people surrounding the girl under the blanket. Jake wanted to run but his feet were stuck to the ground. There was no escaping this tragic event.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Lily and Oliver got there about half an hour later and Oliver freaked out and yelled, "What happened and broke down." Lilly just collapsed into Oliver's chest crying almost as hard as I was. I don't know why they say guys don't cry.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me **_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_I never was nice to her really I was only an egomaniac as she said_ Jake thought solemnly. This was too much for one day way to much. Robbie Ray came over to me with red puffy eyes.

"Jake it wasn't your fault bud I know you feel bad and all because you were there when...you know she wouldn't want us to be changing our lives just because she's gone. She'll miss us but she'll also want us to go on with our lives, okay," Robbie said truthfully.

Jake just nodded. This had to be his worst day ever.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

A few days went by and it was time for the funeral only a few people were there but they were the ones really significant. There was Her dad, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver. And of course Jake. Miley was being buried next to her mother, that is what she wanted.

Robbie Ray came up to Jake and handed him a package saying, "Miley would've wanted you to have this." It didn't seem like the right time to open it he would probably stain it with his tears. This was even harder than the day she died. It would be unbearable to watch your child be set in the ground.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Miley was put in the ground that day. Jake's heart was broken and the Stewart family would never be the same. The once known trio was now only Lily and Oliver. Why did someone so innocent and important have to die so young.

Even though no body besides a few people knew, she left behind a few million fans no one knew what to do about that but that was for another day than this day. This day was to remember Miley.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Jake opened that package to see a diary. He flipped to the last page. And it said:

_Dearest Diary,_

_I know this may sound strange but today was very good. My friends and I had the best time at the beach and Jake was so perfect. The entire school is catching on that I'm in love with him. Today was perfect though. Even if I was gone tomorrow it would be okay. I have a family who cares and the best friends. I know it may sound a little rough around the edges but it helps that I'm Hannah Montana. The concert earlier made this even better, it was the best crowd I had it was just a few select people that won a contest but they were all amazing. _

_MR. Diary,_

_TTYL_

Jake was dumbstruck it was too ironic so sudden and unexpected she left. Why do the innocent have to die? Jake closed the diary and whispered, "I love you Miley."

**

* * *

I cried writing this it just came to my mind because so many people die from drunk driving. It is so sad but very true please bring awareness.**

**One person dies every 15 minutes from a drunk driving related accident.**

**Usually the drunk driver is unharmed killing the others. Think of all those people who someone is killed. They can never hug that person again they can never tell them they love them ever again. It just seems unfair. **

**Think of that today when you go around bring and make someone smile trust me it may save a life. This is a quick story my teacher told us.**

**This cool dude was walking in the hallway at school one day when a geek behind him dropped his books. The dude went back and helped him. They quickly became friends that day. Even though they were from different sides of the status quo. **

**4 years later the geek and the dude graduated and the geek was valedictorian. In his speech he said "In freshman year my life was horrible I was literally planning to kill myself. The day I was going to do it I met a truly amazing guy. He showed me I had something in life to live for and that is why I'm here today."**

**I know it sounds cheesy but its true and so don't drink and drive and help people out so spread the message.**


End file.
